Nic Virtue
Nicolas Tagaloa ''' (born May 29th, 1991) is an American professional wrestler signed to FaM, where he performs under the ringname '''Nic Virtue, and is currently the keeper of Pandoras Box. Early life In the small town of Salelologa Samoa, Nicolas was brought into this world by his father Eli, (who at the time was the biggest name in professional wrestling in Samoa) and his mother Li'Ann. Nic was basically born into the business of wrestling and at the age of 7, he participated in his 1st ever wrestling match. Growing up, Nic closely studied the art of wrestling while being trained and mentored by his father Eli. At age 18, Nic attended Hawaii University and won 2 awards on the Hawaii Warriors Wrestling team, as well as Return Man of The Year on their Football team. After 3 years of college, Nic decided he wanted to pursue his dream of becoming a professional wrestler, and joined a small independent wrestling promotion called All Original Wrestling. Early Career (2011-2012) Upon joining, Nic was immediately assigned to the mid cards where he wrestled his 1st ever professional match against Jason Alexander. He moved up the ranks and eventually found himself in the main event triple threat match of a weekly show, competing for his 1st ever title shot. Sadly, he did not walk out the victor. Months into his career, Nic took on the role of the Heel, aligned himself with the companies greatest faction (Devine Power), held the Tag Team Championships for the longest period of time in AOW history, and and solidified his name in AOW history as one of the best performers ever, in a Steel Cage match against his former Tag Team partner, Alexander Monroe. The following PPV, "AOW Escape Fate", Nic suffered what was presumed to be a career threatening injury to his left knee, after being thrown off the top of a steel cage, and put him out of action for 2 months. He later returned in a colossal match against AOW's undefeated giant, Seme Babatunde, at AOW's final PPV of the year, "Net Night". Though Nic did not win his match against Seme, nor has ever held a singles title, he is hungry, and there is no doubt he will strike gold soon enough. Mid Career (2012-2013) After his departure from AOW, a new rival approached for the still young, Nic Virtue. That rivals name, is Ryan Cavallari. He was everywhere at the time, working just as hard, if not harder than Nic was. He was the polar opposite, yet mirrored reflection of himself. Their moves and techniques were so different, yet so easily known and adapted to by one another. The well known "RyCav" couldn't help but issue the 1 on 1 challenge, and the headstrong Nic Virtue couldn't say no. So the match was set, at the grandest stage of them all, WrestleMania. In which will go down as 1 of the greatest matches in both men's career, Ryan Cavallari pulled out the emphatic victory, while Nic yet again, failed to be the victor. Mid Career (2013-2014) Bury The Hatchet. In what has been named "Match of The Year", Cameron Bash, and Nic Virtue took eachother to their physical and mental limits. These 2 men agreed to put their personal differences aside, and put everything on the line to compete in 1 match, no rules, no boundaries, in an unsanctioned match, where the winner gets bragging rights. This was no wrestling match in any sense of the word, as these 2 men spilled eachothers blood until both were left laying motionless and unconscious, to the point where the official had to stop the match, resulting in a draw. Both men had to be carted out on stretchers, as they could not walk on their own power. But after the smoke cleared, both men exchanged a sign of respect, with a handshake center of the ring. Present Career (2015-2017) In what took the world for surprise at FaM Survival, old foe, Cameron Bash, introduced Nic Virtue as the mystery opponent, and 1st competitor for Team Rom in the 5v5 elimination match, going toe to toe with Black Heron of Team GM, in a historic showdown. Til this day, the debut of Nic Virtue in FaM is 1 of the biggest moments in CAW history. Following FaM Survival, Nic Virtue would go on to compete in the coveted 4 Kings Ladder Match at FaM Pandora, against Darin, Sledder, and Roberto. It almost seemed hopeless for the smallest guy in the match, with Betrayal members constantly taking advantage, but with help of an old ally, Sledder managed to even the odds after he himself was eliminated. After what seemed like hours of brutality from Darin, Nic Virtue dove from the top a 15 foot ladder, from inside the ring, onto a motionless Darin, layed waste ontop the announce table. An old trick used against Cameron Bash when they last met. It payed off this time, as Virtue was finally able to win in a PPV match, his 1st recorded PPV win of his career. Now he is currently the holder of Pandoras box, awaiting to enter into FaMs next PPV... The Royal Rumble. Category:Wrestler Category:FAM Category:Forever A Movement